Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Hey there, Sexy Kung Fu Fighter. Let me take you higher! A ladies man with a nice smile And right before his eyes. Sees a pretty young thing looking real fly!
1. Chapter 1

Este sera mi ultimo fic. Fue bueno mientras duro y estoy agradecido con el apoyo. Si voy a terminar el Maestro Borracho, ya que es la espina que me tengo que sacar. Tambien tengo pensado terminar otras historias que deje incompletas.

* * *

Esto era vergonzoso para ella, demasiado vergonzoso. Tenía más de 25 años y aun así se sonrojaba al verlo, sentía un calor en su pecho y tenía que doblar la mirada, a veces cuando pensaba en él no podía hacer nada más que sonreír al recordar sus disparates. TenTen no había superado su pequeño enamoramiento con Lee, simplemente no lo había hecho.

Se dice que un compañero de equipo no se deja de ver, pero ella sabía que esto no era del todo cierto, el compañero de equipo se deja de ver si este muere o tiene misiones muy seguido, como sucedía con Lee o con Neji. No era que había salido de su vida de un momento a otro, era que ya casi no lo veía y cuando lo hacía, WOW… podía ver a ese espécimen de hombre en el que se había convertido.

No es que TenTen no haya tenido relaciones de pareja satisfactorias, de hecho había tenido un par de novios, nada fuera de este mundo pero tampoco era para considerarla una frígida. Lo cierto es que estaba algo confundida por sus sentimientos al ver a Lee. No sabía cómo nombrarlos, no sabía si simplemente gustaba de él (como sucedía a veces) o si realmente lo amaba, claro, no cree que se trate de lo último, ¿Cómo enamorarse de alguien a quien casi nunca le dirige la palabra?

Trabajar para los Anbus no era un trabajo fácil, pero la paga era buena y tiene que aceptar que es agradable trabajar con viejos amigos de la infancia, en específico con Shino y Sai. A veces salía a beber con ellos cuando no tenían misiones, otra veces los encontraba en los salones de entrenamiento, un par de veces pensó en tener algo con Shino pero ninguno tuvo el valor para hacer algo más que coquetear, es de suponerse que a veces pase este tipo de cosas, tal vez el sexo habría sido incomodo, lo único que sabe es que no llegó a nada y no se puede culpar a ninguno de los dos por ello.

_**\- Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, él no puede intimidarme**_

TenTen estaba delante del Ichiraku original, el restaurante de ramen había avanzado mucho en poco tiempo, ahora tenían una cadena de restaurantes dedicados a la venta en masa de ramen, cosa que al principio había hecho enojar a Naruto ya que este cuestionaba la calidad del producto, pero para su sorpresa, Ichiraku era una cadena de restaurantes elegantes que ofrecía platillos deliciosos y bien elaborados. Por otro lado, ahora era estúpidamente caro.

_**\- Vamos, él estará ahí pero no significa nada, no tienes por qué sentirte así**_

Trago saliva y entro al restaurante, del otro lado encontró a todos con una sonrisa en sus bocas, Ino hacia poco que se había casado con Sai y ya tenían a su primer hijo pequeño, era solo un bebe pero era muy lindo. Choji estaba con su nueva novia, era una extranjera morena llamada Karui que poco hablaba con los demás, pero que de todas formas se aferraba a Choji con fuerza. Sakura era la que se veía menos contenta del grupo, pero bueno, es de esperarse, después de la forma en que Sasuke la embarazo para luego salir a explorar el mundo o algo así… poco importa el drama de los demás y mucho menos tiene que andar metiendo sus narices en asuntos de los demás. Hoy están ahí por ella y eso es lo que importa.

_**\- ¡TenTen!**_

Ino se puso de pie y abrazó a TenTen con una sonrisa, los demás se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudirle con ánimos, Naruto camino detrás de ella y disparo un espanta suegras mientras TenTen saltaba del susto.

_**\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, TenTen!- **_grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

_**\- Jaja (idiota)**_

_**\- Es bueno verte**_

Todos hicieron campo para que la chica se sentara en el centro de una gran mesa rectangular y comenzaron a beber licor y pedir comida, Naruto pidió como 30 tazones de ramen, cosa que Hinata no aprobaba después del último chequeo médico pero tampoco se lo gritaba en cara. Sakura atendía a Sarada que lloraba en una esquina oscura, Ino y Sai le ayudaban un poco.

_**\- Son tan lindos, creo que deberíamos tener uno pronto**_\- dijo Sai sonriendo.

_**\- No te apresures, esta cosa es una fábrica de caca**_\- respondió Sakura.

Las cosas iban muy bien, en realidad TenTen no podía pedir nada mejor. Kiba le había lanzado un par de indirectas, ¿y por qué no? Después de todo, ya habían sido pareja antes, o algo parecido, ¿Cómo llamas a alguien con quien sales de vez en cuando, tienes relaciones sexuales y a veces le haces bromas pesadas? ¿Aminovios? ¿Amigos con beneficios? Fuese lo que fuese, un poco de acción con el perro no sonaba nada mal en ese momento, asi que se dedicó a regresarle los coqueteos de vez en cuando.

_**\- ¡¿Alguien traiga el pastel de una vez?!**_\- grito Karuia mientras abrazaba el brazo de su esposo, esa mujer era más enérgica de lo que la gente imaginaba, aun se preguntaban de donde Choji la había sacado.

La puerta se abrió y fue entonces que su corazón se hundió en lo más profundo de su estómago.

_**\- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras al cumpleaños de tu compañera de equipo, Cejotas!**_\- grito Naruto.

_**\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, tenía que encontrar el regalo ideal!**_

Y en efecto, se trataba de Lee, con su estúpido traje verde… que resaltaba cada detalle de esos bie definidos pectorales… con sus ridículos vendajes en esos… brazos al descubierto que bien podrían romper una nuez en sus codos… y ese estúpido pantalón verde… que detallaba esa redondas nalgas sobre las cuales podrías rebotar una moneda… ¿A quién engañaba? No lo había superado. Lee se veía igual de optimista que siempre y traía algo envuelto -pobremente- en su espalda.

_**\- ¡Hey TenTen!**_

_**\- J-Jaja, hola Lee**_

_**\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te regale aquella flor cuando me invitaste a comer de niños?**_

_**\- Aaah, creo que no. No del todo (como olvidarla)**_

_**\- Oh, bueno, no importa. ¡Conseguí una maceta completa con ellas!**_

Y al abrir el paquete, revelo un florero del tamaño de un hombre adulto, lleno de flores rojizas de la montaña. Era tan estúpido, tan cliché, tan asquerosamente romántico que le sacó un suspiro a Hinata. Kiba fue el primero en reaccionar con una risotada.

_**\- ¡Cielos, Lee! ¡Eso es tan meloso que no puedo creer que no hayan hormigas por todos lados!**_

_**\- ¡Oh vamos, solo trato de sorprender a una amiga!**_

_**\- ¡"Amiga"! ¡Ja, claro!**_\- respondió Ino sonriendo.

_**\- Tranquilo Kiba, traeré tus croquetas favoritas a tu cumpleaños-**_ le respondió Lee con el saludo del Tipo Bueno que le enseño su maestro.

_**\- ¡C-Cierra la boca sobre eso!**_

La noche se pasó entre risas y copas, el único que no estaba bebiendo era Lee, por motivos bastante obvios. Naruto saltó sobre la mesa y empezó a cantarle a Hinata una canción de amor, que la hizo esconder su vergüenza entre Karui e Ino, Sai le apoyaba con un pequeño instrumento que había dibujado en su cuaderno. Shino discutía con Kiba sobre algo relacionado a una misión o algo así, no se veían muy contentos. Lee por su parte, solo reía y reía y vaya que era una sonrisa hermosa.

_**\- Ya no soy una niña**_

TenTen se dijo a si misma mientras se llevaba un trago de sake a la boca y su rostro se sonrojaba por el alcohol. Esa sonrisa era increíble, ¿Cómo algo podía reflejar tanta alegría? ¿Cómo algo podía reflejar tanta suerte? No importaba por donde se le viera, el tipo emanaba felicidad y eso… francamente la asustaba. ¿En qué clase de mundo se había sumergido que la sola idea de estar con alguien así la asustaba?

Pidió otro poco de Sake caliente, conforme tragaba su bebida, observaba a Lee de arriba abajo. Realmente se había vuelto un hombre, esa espalda era ancha, esos brazos más grandes que su cabeza y esas piernas, francamente no entendía de donde había surgido tal espécimen.

_**\- ¡Vamos, solo un trago!**_\- dijo Kiba.

_**\- Sabes que es mala idea-**_ respondió Lee.

Era como si ese perdedor hubiese nacido en la época equivocada, no ingería alcohol, tenía una línea moral estúpidamente alta, cumplía sus promesas, casi nunca tenia historias sexuales, su maldita moralidad le estaba empezando a molestar… ¿Quién demonios era él para juzgarla a ella y a su estilo de vida? De repente sintió algo de desprecio por el tipejo, pero era curioso, ya antes le habían juzgado, en específico los miembros de clanes más conservadores como los Hyuuga, sobre su forma "adultera" de vivir, con eso de ser soltera y todo. Pero la idea de que este desgraciado la juzgara por ello, le llenaba de cólera.

_**\- Tsk**_

_**\- ¡Hey TenTen!**_

Pero esa cólera desapareció cuando Lee, con una corbata sobre su cabeza (que nadie sabe de dónde salió), la invito a bailar un poco. Fue divertido al principio, ella no tenía la coordinación para bailar bien, en especial porque estaba un poco borracha, pero los torpes pies de Lee no eran tan diferentes a los de un pobre ebrio, las artes marciales son diferentes a las artes venusianas aparentemente.

_**\- ¡Estas pisándome!-**_ dijo ella en voz alta con una pequeña sonrisa.

_**\- ¡Tú también!-**_ le respondió él con esa linda sonrisa suya.

TenTen se sintió tentada a darle un beso en ese instante, pero no estaba tan borracha. Para cuando la música se detuvo y trajeron el pastel, todos estaban un poco borrachos, incluso Hinata, que parecía tratar de caminar con la ayuda de un igualmente ebrio Naruto. Sakura era la única que se veía algo triste, con Sarada aun en su pecho. Lee le había ofrecido algo de compañía e incluso bailó con ella por un rato, Ino cuido de Sarada en ese momento.

Para cuando todos se iban para sus hogares, TenTen sujetó el brazo de Lee con algo de fuerza y se acurruco en él. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, no, realmente si lo sabía, simplemente que antes no tenía el valor para hacerlo y a Lee parecía no molestarle.

_**\- Lee… ¿quieres ir a…?**_

_**\- TenTen, no creo que se buena idea**_

_**\- ¿Por qué no?**_

_**\- TenTen, por favor**_

TenTen miro a Lee a los ojos pero no lo dejo ir.

_**\- Dime porque no**_

_**\- Estas borracha**_

_**\- Sí, pero no ciega**_

_**\- TenTen, vamos, sabes que no te veo de esa forma**_

_**\- ¿En serio? Bueno, yo si te veo de esa forma…**_-TenTen acercó su rostro al de él y sus labios estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto, pero antes de que ella le plantara el beso, se echó para atrás cuando Lee dio una cabeceada para adelante-… _**¿No me vez de esa forma?**_

_**\- ¡Oh por el amor del Yosh!**_

Kiba emitió una carcajada, la mayoría de la gente no los habia visto, pero el perro lo vio todo y estaba riéndose bastante.

_**\- C-Creo que ya es hora de que la fiesta termine-** _dijo Kiba limpiándose una lágrima y disimulaba la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_**\- Vete a la mierda, Kiba**_\- le respondió TenTen descortésmente.

_**\- Como sea, ya va siendo hora de irnos**_\- dijo Lee suspirando con incomodidad.

La gente se fue despidiendo poco a poco, la fiesta estaba terminando y de todos ellos, Kiba se veía especialmente contento, necesitó de ayuda de Shino para ir a casa.

TenTen suspiro al ver a su alrededor y encontrar que todos la habian dejado atrás. Tomó los regalos y caminó hacia la calle, no vio el momento en que Lee se fue. La calle estaba vacía y no había ni una sola persona a la vista, TenTen pensó en lo tonta que fue al forzar ese momento, tal vez tendría que haber llevado las cosas más lentas con él, después de todo, Lee estaba chapado a la antigua… la increíblemente incomoda y molesta antigua.

_**\- Aaahhh… bueno, puede que sea culpa de él. ¡¿Qué clase de hombre me rechaza?! HIC**_

TenTen se sonrojó ante el pequeño hipo de ebriedad y se sujetó a una pared para esperar a que se le pasara un poco la borrachera, no podía caminar muy bien. Pasados unos minutos tomó aire y continuo caminando, en algún momento, llego a encontrar al tipo que habia tenido el atrevimiento de rechazarla, parado justo al lado de una máquina expendedora de gaseosas.

¡¿Quién diablos se creía él?! ¡¿No era lo suficientemente buena para él?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no tenia un libido normal como todos los demás?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?! ¡Era estúpidamente infantil!... bueno, ella se dio cuenta de que realmente ella también estaba actuando de forma estúpidamente infantil, estaba lanzandole sus inseguridades a Lee sin motivo alguno.

_**\- Lee**_

Lee suspiro al escuchar su voz, despues presiono el botón de su gaseosa sin azúcar favorita y se agachó para tomarla.

_**\- Podemos no hacer esto ahora**_

_**\- Lee, solo dime porque**_

_**\- Por qué… olvídalo, no puedo hacerlo**_

_**\- Lee, es mi cumpleaños, me merezco saberlo**_

_**\- No puedo decírtelo**_

_**\- Lee, solo dame una oportunidad. Sé que somos muy diferentes, pero creo que estamos demasiado viejos para andar con rodeos. No somos adolescentes para andar fingiendo un romance cual personajes de un manga, dime aquí y ahora, ¿sientes algo por mí?**_

_**\- Y-Yo… aaaahhhh… m-mira no sé qué…-**_ Lee estaba poniéndose rojo y tartamudeaba como un niño, esto era incómodo.

_**\- Solo dime si o no, no es tan difícil. ¡Vamos, ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho, no deberías tener estos problemas!**_

_**\- Y-Yo, por la llama de la juventud, no lo sé. Mira, sé que sientes algo por mí, lo he sabido por algún tiempo, pero no sé cómo reaccionar a esto. No tengo miedo, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo tomarlo, nunca antes me había pasado. No sé si lo notaste, pero no soy precisamente el tipo más guapo del planeta**_

TenTen quiso reírse en voz alta, pero guardo silencio, era como si el sujeto no se viera en el espejo, el tipo era casi una estatua de mármol.

_**\- Hagamos una apuesta, como es mi cumpleaños, ¿Qué tal si me regalas algo mas?**_

_**\- ¿Algo más?**_

_**\- Dame una cita, salgamos a comer, a disfrutar del día. Solos tu y yo. Si al final del día, sientes lo que yo siento por ti, entonces… bueno, creo que podrás llegar a la conclusión a la que he llegado yo. Y es que te quiero, Lee**_

Lee se había puesto increíblemente rojo, era increíblemente tierno, tan tierno que rozaba en lo meloso. Lee se secó el sudor de su frente, sus manos le temblaban, así que TenTen la tomo entre las suyas y le hizo sentirse tranquilo y seguro, una sensación extraña para Lee.

_**\- ¿Y que si llego a una conclusión opuesta?**_

_**\- Entonces no te volveré a molestar, pero tienes que darme la oportunidad**_

_**\- Oh cielos**_

Lee apartó su mirada de la de TenTen por unos minutos, se veía nervioso y bastante colorado. TenTen sonrio ante tal ternura, por lo que acercó su boca a la de él… pero Lee la desvió a un lado y ella vomito justo en el otro extremo de la calle.

**_\- Aaaahhh… aaaahhh…_**\- TenTen quedo petrificada por unos segundos.

_**\- C-Creo que está bien, acepto**_\- dijo Lee con tranquilidad mientras ignoraba un poco el hecho de que ella había vomitado en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**\- Soy un maldito idiota… eso es lo que soy. Ella me atrae, no puedo mentir en eso. Pero no puedo hacer esto…**_

Fue Neji quien dijo una vez: "Es la mujer más bonita del mundo"

¿Cómo podría traicionar eso? ¿Cómo podría ir y salir con la mujer que era el viejo amor de su mejor amigo? SI, su mejor amigo. Pasarían décadas, pasarían cien batallas y sin importar nada, Lee siempre consideraría a Neji como si amigo; su rival; su compañero. Había muerto en sus brazos y aun que nunca llegó a decir que sentía algo por ella, era algo que parecía común en Konoha, al menos hasta que Hinata rompió esa tradición.

Y no es que Lee fuese un ingenuo, ya había tenido sus relaciones, muy pocas, podría contarlas con una sola mano, pero el sujeto no sabía del todo bien cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones. No, él no era nada tímido ni introvertido, eso le había ganado algunos puntos con las chicas con las que había salido antes, a pesar de que era más feo que un espejo roto. Era como si no supiera distinguir lo complicado de lo simple.

Este drama era tan poco usual para él. Y es que TenTen era un caso un tanto raro para alguien como Lee. Ella era más seria pero sin lugar a dudas tenía más experiencia que él, tenía miedo de que él no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella tanto en el ambito sentimental como sexual, se sentia pequeño. Eran tantas cosas que el tipo siempre pensaba, pero por lo general era lo suficientemente bueno para escondérselo a los demás. Eran tonterías, puras y puras tonterías, cosas que cualquiera con más de 17 años podría superar, pero vaya que a él le había costado, en especial gracias a Neji. No, lo culpaba de esto, el hombre murió en sus brazos, de ninguna forma lo culparía por esto, pero que la mujer que tu mejor amigo gustaba te estuviese llegando… eso es difícil de superar, ¿Cómo hacerlo sin faltarle el respeto a su memoria?

Se observó en el espejo de su baño, sus pectorales subían y bajaban con una respiración fuerte y nerviosa mientras algunas gotas de agua bajaban por sus abdominales.

_**\- No tengo idea de cómo hacer esto"**_

Limpio un poco el vapor de su espejo y se miró a si mismo por unos segundos, estaba inseguro de todo esta situación y por alguna razón, podía sentir a Neji mirándolo desde la esquina de su baño.

_**\- Mira, lo siento. No fue idea mía**_

_**\- Ya lo sé, solo me preguntó. ¿Por qué rayos estas tan asustado al respecto?**_

_**\- Solo he tenido dos mujeres en mi vida. No se cómo tratar esto**_

_**\- Solo trátalo como lo hiciste antes**_

_**\- Lo que hice antes hizo que ellas me dejaran. Además, tú la querías**_

_**\- No necesitas mi aprobación, yo ya no estoy aquí**_

_**\- No es tu aprobación, es tu memoria. Eres mi amigo**_

_**\- Y tú el mío, nunca lo olvides**_

Estaba hablando solo con un eco del pasado, Neji estaba muerto. Muerto.

_**\- Bueno, vamos**_

Eligio su típica ropa verde, salvo que ahora tenía un cinturón rojizo y los brazos estaban rasgados de los hombros a las manos. Se peinó y se lavó los dientes, era hora de su "gran cita".

Al salir de su casa caminó entre los pequeños barrios tradicionales de la aldea, eran pequeñas casas adornadas de lámparas redondas de papel y con la tradicional fachadas de una casa rustica, con su techo con picos y ladrillos de color oscuro, algunas personas jugaban pachinko en las tiendas cercanas, la primera tienda de las flores Yamanaka se veía pequeña comparada con las grandes tiendas que tenían ahora. Una señora vieja derramó un poco de agua en la calle adoquinada y comenzó a limpiar, mientras un perro jugaba al lado de un niño que trataba de ganar una figura de plástico del Hokague de una máquina expendedora.

Caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, a lo lejos podía ver las construcciones de los nuevos edificios llamados "Rascacielos". Naruto había hecho bien su trabajo, o al menos eso parecía.

_**\- Ella me dijo que nos viéramos en el parque. Bueno, aquí estoy**_

Una bicicleta cruzó a su espalda y una mano se posó en su hombro derecho, Lee dio un saltó asustado y levantó su guardia casi que por instinto.

**_\- ¡Ya, tranquilo! ¡Solo soy yo!_**

**_\- Aaaahhh… lo siento TenTen_**

Lee parpadeo un par de veces, TenTen no se veía nada mal, usaba un top rosa con un brasiere de deportes negro bajo este, una licra negra corta que dejaba bastante al descubierto sus piernas y es que esas piernas tonificadas y esbeltas resaltaban bajo la luz del sol. Por un par de segundos Lee sintió ganas de extender su mano y acariciarlas, pero se contuvo, como todo un caballero… a veces odiaba ser un caballero.

**_\- Y-Y bien… ¿Q-Que tienes preparado para h-hoy?- dijo Lee nerviosamente._**

**_\- Oh bueno, solo quería llevarte a entrenar, grandote_**

**_\- ¿Entrenar?_**

**_\- Sí, creo que es una buena forma de empezar el dia. Después de todo es tu hobby_**

**_\- TenTen- dijo Lee algo preocupado._**

**_\- Oh vamos, tranquilízate. Sera divertido_**

Lo tomo de un brazo y le sonrió mientras le dirigía el camino, Lee no pudo evitar mirar su trasero mientras ella tomaba el camino y después movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda de forma cómica, esto era tan tonto, él era un tonto.

Alcanzaron una pequeña choza abandonada, Lee la reconoció de inmediato, este fue el sitio donde Naruto puso un reto para entrenar una tarde con él, todo su equipo fue a entrenar por un tiempo, inclusive Konohamaru fue.

\- Recuerdo este lugar, fue bastante divertido

\- Supuse que te gustaría

TenTen camino juguetonamente hacia el centro de la habitación, movía su cintura de adelante para atrás en un vaivén de caderas que casi parecía hipnotizarle.

_**\- Bueno… -TenTen tomó un bastón de la pared y unos nunchakus-… ¡Empecemos!**_

TenTen le arrojó los nunchakus, Lee los sujetó torpemente y apenas pudo evadir un golpe del bastón a sus pies. El bastón chocó contra el suelo con un sonido similar al "CHASK" y de inmediato, el cejudo recupero su compostura. Hubo una sonrisa pícara en los labios de ambos y TenTen retomo la iniciativa, dando un golpe con la punta del bastón a modo de lanza, Lee lo desvió con un movimiento del nunchaku, golpeando la punta del bastón con fuerza, desviando el ataque a la derecha. TenTen aprovecha la fuerza del golpe para plantar la punta del baston en el suelo e impulsarse con el objeto y darle una patada dirigida al rostro. Lee la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo y le dio un ligero empujón para que la chica callera de pie, graciosamente. Hasta ese momento, Lee no lo había notado, pero TenTen realmente sabia pelear, era una amazona en cierta forma y eso… por alguna razón, le llenaba el pecho de algo similar a esa explosión que sentía cuando peleaba con Neji.

_**\- Sabía que eras buena, pero no tan buena**_

_**\- ¿Debería tomar eso como un insulto?**_

_**\- No lo sé, ¿Qué crees tú?**_

TenTen entrecerró sus ojos y le dio un par de giros al bastón, lanzo un golpe desde debajo de sus pies. Lee se movió hacia atrás, pensando que sería algo de esquivar, pero cuando lo hizo, el bastón se dividió en tres secciones y su alcance aumento. Se movió rápidamente y trató de bloquear el golpe, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el bastón terminó rozando su nariz, con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle sangrar. Lee sonrió de oreja a oreja, en verdad era una amazona, una mujer fuerte y ese fisico musculoso pero no en exceso estaba haciendole sentir cosas.

_**\- ¡Hay no, hay no, hay no! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!**_

_**\- Jaja**_

Lee se limpió la sangre su nariz y realizo la pose del Tipo Bueno.

_**\- De verdad eres la mejor con armas en todo Konoha**_

_**\- ¿Eh?**_

En menos de un parpadeo, Lee desapareció y reapareció justo delante de ella, la desarmo con la mano izquierda, metió el pie derecho entre las piernas de TenTen, depositó su mano derecha en el centro del pecho de la muchacha y barrio sus pies, haciéndola caer. TenTen sujeto el traje de Lee a tiempo, haciendo que ambos cayeran, con Lee sobre ella.

_**\- Eres rápido…- TenTen paso una mano delicadamente por el brazo derecho de Lee-… y fuerte**_

_**\- T-TenTen**_

Los dos respiraban lentamente, una gota de sudor cayó al suelo, los labios de ambos se acercaron un poco. Lee se sentía medianamente intimidado, pero parecía no querer detenerse. TenTen por su parte estaba emocionada, lo suficiente como sentir su boca salivar. Estaban a escasos centímetros… cuando una gota de sangre cayo de la nariz de Lee hacia la boca de TenTen, la cual se puso enferma de inmediato.

_**\- ¡AAAAHHH! ¡LO SIENTO!**_

_**\- PUF, PUF…no hay problema, fue culpa mía (maldita sea)**_

Tras entrenar, fueron a un pequeño puesto de frutas cerca del pequeño dojo, comieron sandias, bananas y fresas, mientras charlaban de diferentes tonterías que habían visto en los días pasados, una película vieja, un familiar molesto, o esa sensación que tenían al beber agua fría con un estomago vacío.

_**\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó Lee.**_

_**\- Oh vaya, ¿ahora si te interesa darme una oportunidad?**_

_**\- AH, L-LO LAMENTO. No q-queria sonar…**_

_**\- … relájate, grandote. Solo juego contigo**_

_**\- Jeje (y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa)**_

_**\- ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?**_

_**\- ¿A dónde? –dijo Lee parpadeando confundido.**_

_**\- Bueno, te gusta la comida picante**_

Ella lo tomo de la mano y caminó delante de él, como si estuviese tirándolo, Lee la observó por un par de segundos. Bajo la luz del sol, la espalda de TenTen era pequeña, ella era en su totalidad muy pequeña y aun así muy grande, como la silueta de la sombra de una reina, difícil de describir.

Lee tragó saliva y dejo que ella lo guiara hasta un pequeño puesto de comida, similar a Ichiraku antes de que se transformara en una franquicia famosa. Una mujer vieja barría el pórtico de su restaurante, se detuvo al ver a TenTen y con una sonrisa le invito a pasar adelante. TenTen le agradeció y entró al lugar de la mano de Lee, que seguía siendo tirado por ella.

El interior del edificio era curioso, estaba repleto de dragones y esculturas de soldados de terracota. La mujer bromeo con que Lee era el novio de TenTen, la cual solo sonrió y le respondió que no lo era, aun.

_**\- Anciana, trae lo más picante que tienes**_

_**\- Ooohhh… ¿es un reto lo que escuchó?**_

Este podría comer pimientos puros y no vomitar...- TenTen sonrio y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Lee-… por supuesto que es un reto

_**\- ¡O-Oye no me metas en problemas!- dijo Lee nerviosamente.**_

_**\- Oh vamos, no seas gallina- dijo TenTen entrecerrando sus ojos.**_

De la cocina, regreso la vieja con un plato de una pasta rojo que parecía emitir radiación.

_**\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Aggh! ¡Me lloran los ojos!**_

_**\- Es una vieja receta familiar. Adelante Joven, pruébela**_

Lee la olio un poco, era como ese aroma a sulfuro no le hiciera efecto. Tomó su cuchara y la hundió por completo en la masa roja, por instantes, se escucharon sonidos similares a los de un huevo cociéndose y al sacar la primera cucharada, un inmenso vapor fluyó del platillo. Lee le soplo un poco, TenTen miraba extrañada mientras traían su orden de vegetales. La primera mordida entró en su boca… y fue deliciosa, como mil pequeños soles explotando de rabia y celos en la lengua de Lee.

_**\- ¡AAAAHHH, ESTO ES DELICIOSO!**_

Lee levantó su brazo y golpeo por error a un gigantesco panzon sentado justo a su lado, el enorme sujeto tenia una sopa sobre su cara y un fideo colgaba de su nariz.

_**\- ¡OH NO!**_

Era un sujeto de al menos dos metros de altura, mitad grasa mitad masa muscular con musculos encima y mas musculos, usaba una vieja armadura samurái del clan Akimichi, cabellera amarrada en un corte de cabello chonmage y el hacha mas grande que haya visto en su vida.

_**\- ¡¿Cómo te atrevez enano?!**_

_**\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención**_

El enorme tipo trató de sujetar a Lee del cuello, pero este simplemente retrocedio dejando una imagen de él en donde la mano debería de sujetarlo, por lo que el gigante apenas y llego a tocar un imagen impregnada en el viento.

Por favor, no hace falta empezar a pelear por nada. Sientese y pagare por su comida

Habia una mirada serena en el rostro de Lee, una mirada que en cierta forma era intimidante, ese pequeño hombrecito, que había dejado una imagen de si mismo en el viento, no estaba para nada asustado de él. El grandote tragó saliva y asintió, la camarera anciana se acercó con una toalla y ayudó al viejo a secarse. TenTen sonrio un poco y suspiró aliviada, al menos no habría necesidad de romperle nada a nadie.

_**\- Me alegra que sepas cuando no pelear**_

_**\- Bueno, hay poca gente que merezca tal pena… o dicha, dependiendo de quién sea**_

_**\- Jaja, has madurado mucho Lee**_

_**\- Sí, creo que si…- Lee le devolvió la sonrisa-… creo que es por ti**_

_**\- ¿Disculpa?- respondió TenTen sonrojada y algo ilusionada.**_

_**\- Eeehh… me refiero a todos ustedes, mis amigos. Ustedes me han ayudado**_

_**\- Oh, bueno**_

Lee suspiró y dejó que el resto de la cena pasara normalmente, inclusive aburridamente. TenTen por su parte empezaba a hartarse de todo esto. Una vez que la tarde pasó, los dos solo caminaron hasta por la calle vieja de la Konoha clásica.

Había pequeñas tiendas de madera con arboledas y enredaderas, iluminadas por lámparas de papel y pequeños postes de luz que apenas se empezaban a encender, un sujeto empezó a tocar el Erhu mientras una mujer a su lado tocaba el Koto o Guzheng. Era una música hermosa que venia acompañada de bailes y un sujeto que jugaba a los trompos con un grupo de niños.

TenTen tomó un poco de aire y estiro un poco su brazo, volteo sus ojos para mirar a todos lados menos a Lee, después suspiro y con algo de valor, sujetó su mano. Lee observó esto y se sonrojo un poco, después miró a TenTen, estaba igual de roja que él.

_**\- Jeje**_

Lee quiso soltarla, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que estrechó su mano con un poco de fuerza, lo suficiente como para que se sintiera firme pero sin lastimarla.

_**\- ¿Estas…?**_

_**\- No sé qué estoy haciendo**_

_**\- ¿Por qué es tan complicado para ti? ¡Vamos, sé que sientes algo, estas tan rojo como yo!**_

_**\- Es por Neji**_

_**\- ¿Neji?**_

La música fue interrumpida y la gente comenzó a correr. Eran cuatro sujetos que les osbervaban con una sonrisa mal intencionada.

_**\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?**_

_**\- ¿Acaso son los viejos compañeros de Neji Hyuuga?**_

Eran cuatro hombres de piel palida plateada y ojos blancos… eran del clan de la Luna, pero no tenia sentido, dicho clan había hecho la paz con la gente del mundo.

_**\- Lee, ¿Qué tiene que ver Neji en esto?- pregunto TenTen sabiendo que tenia doble propósito la pregunta.**_

_**\- Él te quería, TenTen**_

TenTen parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida y después cerro sus puños con fuerza, lanzo un ataque rápido y noqueo a todos los hombres de plata en cuestión de segundos. Un golpe a la quijada, otro la nariz, otro en la nuca y uno a la garganta. Lee sabia que esos golpes iban dirigidos a él a pesar de que la violencia iba dirigida hacia ellos, y en cierta forma estaba asustado y sorprendido de ella.

Repetiré la pregunta, ¿Qué tiene que ver Neji Hyuuga en todo esto?- dijo TenTen derramando una sola lagrima de ira mientras sujetaba a un sujeto del pelo.

_**\- El legado de los Hyuuga… la rama de Neji sabia mas de lo que querían dar a entender**_

_**\- ¿La rama?**_

_**\- Se supone que ustedes saben el lugar donde…**_

Cuatro dardo cortaron los cuellos de todos y murieron antes de poder decir algo mas. TenTen observó todo a su alrededor, pero no encontron nada.

_**\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo Lee.**_

_**\- Algo que nosotros sabemos y por ello no nos han matado… Lee, hay algo que Neji nos contó que afecta a todo su clan**_

_**\- ¿Deberíamos hacérselo saber a los Hyuugas?**_

_**\- No lo creo, ya hay algo de tensión entre Toneri y los Hyuuga, esto solo empeoraría las cosas. Debemos hacernos cargo de todo nosotros mismos**_

_**\- TenTen…**_

_**\- … Vamos, al menos ten el valor de acompañarme en esto, ya que no lo tienes para enfrentar tus sentimientos**_

_**\- Lo siento**_

_**\- Yo también**_

* * *

Queria practicar escribir romance y escenas de sexo. Pero mi maldito niño interno me estaba gritando una aventura.


End file.
